Talk:Japanese Stories
Series? Earlier, Henrik had mentioned another sketch, which he'd seen dubbed in German, featuring the Emperor, his son, and the Evil Prime Minister, and involving a gong. Well, today, I found a Sesamstraat clip of a third Japanese story, sans Emperor and offspring, but with the same storyteller and once again, the Evil Prime Minister, this time attempting to best a princess or something. In light of that, it seems to me that this should be turned into a recurring sketch page, but what to call it? Was there a specific phrase used in "The Mystery of the Four Dragons' ("Ancient Japan" or whatever) that could be used as an umbrella title for these three skits? And does Guillermo or anyone have copies of the other sketches in English? This seems worth investigating and expanding, so appropriate specifics could then be added to the character pages. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:40, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :I wish I had those. If I get anything in English (or any old school Sesame at all), it's by pure unexpected luck. This week I got a "lost" E&B sketch which I just added to the bottom of the Season 5 page ... --MuppetVJ 05:32, 30 September 2006 (UTC) ::Well, for over two weeks, this has been up here. Obviously we're probably not going to learn anything new any time soon to give us an "official" title, but I still feel this does need to be renamed, as only one of at least three sketches. If nobody comes up with a better suggestion, I'll probably move it to "Japanese Stories" or something along those lines. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:23, 16 October 2006 (UTC) ::: I've uploaded the sketch I've talked about before . Rytter 12:48, 18 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Henrik! That helps a great deal. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:33, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Redundancy Same basic question as Talk:The King and His Problem -- The pages for Japanese Storyteller, The Emperor, The Evil Prime Minister and The Young Son are all the same (word for word) except for performer, AM type and the picture. Also the names or titles are a little iffy given our conventions & rules. I put all the non-redundant information here, and wonder if we really need individual pages for these one-time Anything Muppet characters (especially since there is nothing noteworthy to say about them other than telling their role via the skit's basic plot). -- Brad D. (talk) 00:09, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :These characters actually did appear more than once, according to a previous Current events discussion. I personally like the individual character pages more than this compilation page. Except for "Japanese Storyteller", the character names are exactly correct -- they're called "The Evil Prime Minister" and "the Young Son" in the sketch. :Personally, I like having pages for small Muppet characters, as long as they're sourced and they have a picture. Unsourced info with vague descriptions aren't helpful, but these characters have nice pictures, and they're impeccably sourced. -- Danny (talk) 00:29, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Performers Who Performed these Characters? The Muppet Performers themselves or Actual Japanese Actors?-- Munchlax129 7:17, 19 October 2006 :The former. The latter would be almost imposssible.--Alex (talk) 14:20, 19 October 2006 (UTC) ::But which performers performed which character? --Minor muppetz 14:38, 19 October 2006 (UTC)